


Boundaries are Overrated

by criminycakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, OR IS IT, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Short, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminycakes/pseuds/criminycakes
Summary: A Symbiote discovers porn and thinks humans are off their biological rockers.





	Boundaries are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeMightyWorrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMightyWorrier/gifts).



The walls are thin, so Eddie Brock mutes his laptop before opening the video in a new tab. He squirms, almost matching the woman on the screen, who is moaning silently as an out-of-focus man thrusts from behind her. He feels hot pressure in his midsection and groans a little.  
  
**YOUR TEMPERATURE IS RISING. ARE WE ILL.**  
  
Eddie loosens their track pants and snakes a hand under the waistband, rakes their fingers downward.  
  
**WHAT IS THIS.**  
  
Eddie rolls their eyes. “Thought you knew everything I knew.”  
  
There's blissful silence for a moment until Eddie finds themselves thinking about the ol' teenage birds-and-bees lecture. It's killing their buzz, so Eddie cracks the volume up just a little and feels arousal curling back through their limbs.  
  
**EDDIE. YOUR SPECIES IS DISGUSTING.**  
  
There's no possible universe in which it would be okay for that to turn Eddie on. But it does. He grins and wraps their hand around their heat. “Hey, no one's forcing you to stick around, feel free to vacate the premises.”  
  
Snap! A long black tendril shoots out of Eddie's back and smacks straight into an innocent pigeon on the windowsill. Eddie nearly falls out of his chair.  
  
“Jesus, would it kill you to give a guy some warning?”  
  
The pigeon's eyes gleam before it flaps away. Eddie turns back to the screen, turns the volume up just a little bit more (you're welcome, neighbours), and gets down to business. He feels the smallest bit colder but tries to concentrate instead on the woman's lips wrapping around what should be legally classified as a weapon, in his opinion.  
  
His pants slip down as his hand speeds up. He finds himself making unintelligible sounds, head thrown back, more invested in his imagination now than in what's happening on the screen. He's so close, muscles twitching, teetering on the edge –  
  
There's a shuffling sound and a pigeon lands on the window, waits for a moment, then vomits a puddle of black goo that creeps back toward Eddie.  
  
He tilts his head sideways and squeezes, tries to keep himself from coming. “Curiosity...killed the...cat, you know,” he gasps.  
  
He's amazed that he's still coherent. He feels his orgasm overtake him with a shudder just as Venom slides back in. Both sensations burst like fireworks under his skin and they're momentarily blinded.  
  
They moan through the aftershocks and catch their breath, chest heaving.  
  
**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.**  
  
Eddie's laugh is more of a groan. “You're welcome.”  
  
**LET'S DO IT AGAIN.**

  



End file.
